High School is Hell, Plain and Simple
by pandasand-chan
Summary: GaaXSaku AU fic. First fic. Sakura Haruno Has the perfect life, at least at school. At Home it's a different story. What will happen when a certain red haired demon comes along and sees both sides of the infamous queen bee of Kohona High?


Highschool Is Hell, Plain and Simple

GaaXSaku AU Sakura Haruno has the perfect life, at least at school. At home it's a different story. What will happen when a certain red haired demon comes along and see's both sides of the infamous queen bee at Kohona High.

Sakuras Pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-BANG!!

"Damn alarm clock"

I groaned, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.I eventually forced myself out of bed, and walked over to the mirror to see how bad I looked. A deep frown soon found it's way to my face as I stared at myself in the mirror. My pink strawberry hair was matted with knotts and around my jade eyes were enormous bags,evem though my lightly tanned skin was still flawless, on my face at least. I just hoped that I had enough coverup to disguise the bruise on my left arm.Finally, after about ten minutes of gazing at myself in the mirror,searching, finding, and judging every flaw I could find, I gave a deep sigh and decided to go take my shower. After all, being the queen bee of the school, I had to make sure that everything about my appearance is flawless. I didn't get to the top by going to school with wearing sneakers, sweatpants a t-shirt and no hair products. When your at the top and you have people watching your every move, it's a must to look your best. Plus I had to make sure I stayed ahead of that stupid bitch Ino-Pig,who annoyed the HELL out of me constantly.

Yeah, some people say I'm shallow, a whore, stuck up even, but I don't care. Everyone thinks that my life is so perfect. If only they could see the real me, the one behind the facade, maybe...just maybe they would understand, and everything would be perfect, my parents would stop beating me, stop coming home drunk, stop blaming me for EVERYTHING. I shook my head and cussed myself for thinking such things. It was pure stupidity to think that any of those things could happen. I was tired of having any hopes and dreams shattered.

After a long steamy 30 minute shower, I got to work on the rest of my appeance. I did my best to comb out the knotts of my hair and pulled some hair back into a half pony-tail, letting my bangs frame my face. I finished the look off with a few sprays of my hair spray, added a few bobby pins and I was done . Next, I got to work on what I should wear for the day. I ended up picking out a pair of faded blue jean shorts, which barely covered my ass, a black tank top, and over top a white lace Guess spagetti strapped T-shirt, which curved into a deep "V" shape and pulled a white "FCUK" sweater around my hour glass shaped body. I may be only sixteen, but my body was that of a nineteen year-old. Lastly I put on a pair of cork/wedged healed shoes, with white material on the top, I had pride in these shoes, I recently bought them from "Ambercrombie & Fitch". Next I applied my usual make-up, black eye-liner, pink lip gloss, eye-shadow, and mascara. I quietly walked down the hallway. On my way to the stairs, I peered into my parents room. They were both sound asleep, thank god. I grabbed my handbage and school books from the foyer and walked out the door stepped into my red porche and absentmindedly began to drive to Kohona High.

As soon as I pulled into a parking space in front of the school and stepped out of the car, I was greeted by most of the prep and jock population. Don't get me wrong, all of them were my friends( If you could even call them that), but EVERYONE in highschool has a certain group, or clique they belong to,  
even the no clique clique.

My group consisted of Ino, the schools biggest whore, Hinata, who wasn't exactly prep material, but being a very close friend od mine, I dragged her closer to the hight of popularity that was the queen bee. As for the guys, there was Neji Huyyga, ranked third hottest guy in school, but in my opinion his hair makes him look a bit girly. The next guy in my group was Naruto Uzumaki. I was never exactly sure how he got to be so popular, and he is the second hottest guy in school, what with him being so hyper and continually annoying. I guessed though, that it most likely had something to do with the fact that he is best friends with the hottest, most popular guy in high school. Which brings me to the last guy in our group, Sasuke Uchiha.

All I have to say about him is that he's an idiotic, smug bastard with chicken-butt hair. I loath that stupid Uchiha. Ever since we went out last year he's changed.In fact while we were going out he changed. I can't really explain how but he started to creep me out, and he kept on trying to force himself on me, which really got on my nerves. And when he tried doing that to me in front of EVERYONE at my last years end of the year party, I lost it and shrieked at him to get the hell out of my house and that we were over. For a while after that, we weren't on very good terms so we just learned to ignore eachother, though he still creeped me out when ever he gave me that creepy, sadistic smirk. I absolutely, flat out REFUSE to be alone with him. EVER.

Right at this very momenet I could see him staring at me from a distance with his beady little eyes giving me that same smirk. Ugh,when will he get over it, it's been three fucking months!! I dimolished my anger when I reached the group and put on a sickingly sweet smile and waved as kindly as I could to everyone.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"HIIIIIIIIII Sakuraaaaaa-Chaaaaannnnnnnn", Naruto beamed at me, geez he could be so annoying sometimes.

" H-Hello S-Sakura, how a-are you?" It doesn't take a genius to figure out who this is.

"Fine thanks"

" Hey forehead girl, skanky enough clothes much??" Ino yelled in my face. My eyebrow twitched as I did my best to not respond, considerding I was now deaf in my left ear. Neji and sasuke 'hned' to acknowledge my presence.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(A/N: I'm not exaclty sure how to describe a bell ringing sound)

The bell went and we all started piling into classrooms. My group had the same homebase as me, which we have first thing so we all took our rightful seats sitting beside one-another. We all started chatting, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Alright, alright thats enought talking, settle down now please, we have a new student coming to our class" kurenai sensei said, getting our attention.

Beside her stood a tall red head with a medium build. His beautiful porcelin skin flawless, his taste in clothing was something of an aquired taste, but his eyes are what caught her attention. A beautiful light green shade with blck outlining them.

"Class, meet Gaara Sabuko" (A/N: I don't know how to spell his last name)

Please review!!

Constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. If you have some intelligent adivce to offer that would be okay because I know that I have a lot to learn. Don't be afraid to say you hate it, I don't care if you want to tell me that but please don't be rude about it.

Oh and sorry if it's bad quality, all I have is notepad on my computer right now because my computer crashed and I haven't had time to download word

pandasand-chan 


End file.
